1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of treating psychiatric disorders and, in particular, symptoms associated with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder. The method involves administering a neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligand. such as 3-(5,6-dichloro-pyridin-3-yl)-1S,5S-3,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.0]heptane, a neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonist, for treatment of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder.
2. Description of the Related Technology
For over a decade, researchers have investigated the pharmacological effects of compounds affecting neurotransmitter release in neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs). Such research has reported on the potential effects of neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligands in a variety of disease states, including various cognitive disorders, for example conditions such as attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), Alzheimer's disease, and other disorders and addictions, for example nicotine addiction. The neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligand, varenicline, currently is available for commercial use for treatment of smoking cessation.
However, nAChR ligands compounds that affect nAChR receptors in a beneficial manner can also produce undesireable effects in subjects and patients. Adverse effects such as nausea, vomiting. and emesis have been associated with nAChR ligands use, and particularly associated with nicotinic acetylcholine receptor subtype α3. While the beneficial pharmacological effects of nAChR ligands are desireable, the experience of adverse effects can limit pharmacological use. In particular, ADHD is associated with functional impairments such as poor academic or occupational performance, problems in peer relationships, injuries, traffic violations and accidents as well as psychiatric comorbidities including mood, anxiety and substance use disorders. Approximately 30% of patients discontinue stimulant medications due to an inadequate response or intolerable side effects. Sixty-five to 85% of children will continue to meet criteria or exhibit partial symptoms of ADHD into adulthood. Cognitive dysfunction, including impairments in attention and executive function, is common in adolescents and adults with ADHD and increases their risk for academic and occupational difficulties.
It would be beneficial to provide a nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligand for treatment of nAChR-mediated conditions, for example disorders such as ADHD, Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia or other conditions related to cognitive function, and addictions, such as addiction to nicotine or treatment of smoking cessation. There remains a need for providing a nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligand that treats such conditions in a safe and efficacious manner. Such method of treatment could provide significant advantage over current therapies, particularly for treatment of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder, where treatment can involve the administration of controlled substances, which can be subject to abuse.